


Sweethearts

by Raikishi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is going to be the best uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope bingo: future fic  
> In which Tony is over-protective  
> Unabashed fluff

    Steve was not going to laugh.

    Really, he wasn’t. That would be rude. Plus it’d make Tony glower at him and act all prickly until Steve could be allowed close enough to kiss it away.

    But the insides of his cheeks were starting to hurt from where he had been biting for the last half hour as he watched Tony drive. Tony had spent a majority of the time shooting nervous glances at the infant in the back seat through the rearview mirror as if afraid she would vanish. Maria was completely and utterly oblivious to it all, blinking in and out of sleep every few seconds in her carrier. Steve had worried the car horns would scare her but she’s been quiet and utterly unperturbed by it. It made Tony’s glances all the more amusing.

    Still, New Yorkers were not known for their patience on the road and the constant stream of honks and angry curses had risen in one dull angry roar. Steve flip-flopped uncertainly between amusement and irritation as another driver cut in front of them, flipping them off and yelling angrily.

    Any other time Tony would’ve returned fire eagerly with language creative enough to make the Howling Commandos back up and stare in stunned silence. Today, though, all Tony does is bite down on his lip, glancing at the infant in the rearview mirror as he resolutely refuses to speed up.

    “She’s not going to break, Tony,” Steve reassures his husband, placing a hand on the other man’s thigh and squeezing gently, mindful of his strength.

    Tony shoots him an anxious glare, “If I had all day I couldn’t list all the ways you’re wrong.”

    “If we had all day you’d use it getting us home,” Steve comes back with and Tony’s glare is a hundred times less anxious and a thousand times more irked.

    It does get them home quicker, though, not by much but quick enough that Maria only starts getting restless a block away from Stark Towers. Juggling diapers and bottles, Steve watched, grinning helplessly as Tony coaxed Maria from the car seat, settling her cries of discomfort with quiet shushing sounds. Tony catches his look and ducks his head, busying himself with fussing over their daughter but Steve catches the red at the tips of his ears.

    “Finally,” Clint is the first to greet them, swooping down on them to grin at the girl in Tony’s arms. He bounced on his heels, looking as if he was seconds from snatching Maria from Tony’s arms.

    “Is Tony being dumb and trying to keep you from your badass uncle?” Clint cooed over the bundle in Tony’s arms.

    “Language,” Tony corrects sharply, pulling Maria away and Steve snorts, earning a himself a glare as he heads towards the kitchen to start unloading and sanitizing the bottles.

    Tony catches sight of Bruce and Natasha just beyond the doorway and from the chatter that comes through it’s clear they’ve been recruited into helping.

    “So…” Clint says, rocking back a bit, “You and the captain.”

    Tony narrows his eye suspiciously, holding his daughter close, “Nothing gets pass you does it?”

    Clint rolls his eyes, punching him light against his arm, “Shut it. I just meant you could ask me. For help. If you need. With her.”

    The blonde shifts uncomfortably, making a vague hand gesture, “When you and Steve need some quiet time. I mean, I knows it’s not easy I’m just–”

    Tony stares, unable to help himself. The team’s always been accepting of his relationship and the lack of shovel talk turned his way had been pleasantly surprising. Still, he’d never imagined this, had imagined himself doing 4 o’clock feedings and him teaching Maria to walk and talk while the team skirted around her.  
    “Here,” Tony cuts his thoughts off, pressing Maria in Clint’s already outstretched arms, “Hold her for a bit. Support the head.”

    Any other time Tony would have laughed at the stunned amazement on Clint’s face but here and now he just smiles encouragingly, unable to help himself, “Yeah just like that.”

    Carefully he pulls back, watching as the assassin stares down at his daughter, curling around her protectively. Well, that’s not accurate; it’s not the assassin he’s looking at. No, Tony’slooking at the young man who let Natasha go. Clint cooes softly at the girl, holding out a finger for Maria to latch onto immediately, pulling it into her mouth.

    Tony grins, wide and genuine and pats Clint on the back.

    “Stay with your uncle, Maria,” he says and then to Clint who snaps his head up sharply, wide-eyed, “I’m going to have wild, amazing not-so-quiet-time with your father.”

    “Stark!” Clint hisses, sounding scandalized and Tony has to cackle at that, shaking his head, he turns on his heels to head straight for the kitchen, intent on supervising whatever the hell the three were up to in the kitchen because he was sure that was a crash he just heard.

    Maria’s safe; now he has to make sure anything she will ever touch will be too.

    And he’s going to ignore Clint’s purposefully loud, “Come on beautiful, we’re going to shoot arrows off the roof.”  
   


End file.
